


S-L-U-T

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Finns a dick, I do NOT go into detail about the rape itself!, i only talk about the event leading up to it, my spin on him losing his v card, poor Santana, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Hopelessness, anger, guilt? Santana doesn’t know what to feel. But he’s right, who’s gonna believe the local slut? Nobody.Or,The one where Santana said no to helping Finn lose his v card, so he makes it happen anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: RAPE
> 
> *i do not describe or go into detail about the actual rape friends! Just the events leading up to it!*
> 
>  
> 
> I love Santana and have been thinking a lot about this really, this is a Santana centric fic.
> 
> *I do not own any characters*

Santana didn’t show up to school the day after it happened, hell, she didn’t plan on going back at all. Not after what happened.

It started out so innocently, Finn wanted to lose his V card, she was the local slut right? Right?

Wrong.

The truth is, she only ever had sex with Brittany. She’s always known she was gay, she was just terrified of her extremely religious parents finding out. 

Apart from Brittany, Puck was the only other person who knew she was gay. He was her best friend, ever since they were in diapers. She drunkenly came out one night in floods of tears, and he promised to keep it a secret.

He went a bit overboard on describing their “sexual” encounters, but Santana didn’t care. Hell, other guys she had barely said hi to joined in on it too. She should’ve stopped it, but she let it happen.

Finn approached her one day, asking her to have sex with him. Santana had laughed, before realizing how serious he was. He said he wanted to be good at it for Rachel. 

Listen, outwardly the Latina has admitted her disdain for the girl, but that doesn’t mean she wants to aid her boyfriend in the weirdest form of cheating she’s heard.

She said no. He wasn’t happy. 

He became desperate, following her through the busy school hall trying to explain why she should let him.

“I thought sluts don’t know how to say no.” 

 

She should have slapped him, made a scene and scared him off. She didn’t. 

She lost track of him after that, and went about her school day. She had a free period near the end of the day, deciding to empty out her dirty gym clothes from the locker room to bring home. 

It was empty, no one had gym at this time. She had her locker open, filling her gym bag with her clothes when he slams the locker door into her face.

It cut the top of her eyebrow, she let out a painful yelp before being grabbed tightly around her wrist, throwing her down onto the bench opposite the lockers. Her left arm was trapped between her stomach and the bench, while her other arm was still being held tightly behind her back.

She started to scream, but he slammed her head down into the bench, momentarily stunning her as he shoves her dirty socks into her mouth.

Then he rapes her. 

Her throat was raw from trying to scream to no avail. When he was done, he shoved her off of the bench. She rolled onto her back, spitting out the socks and staring up at him.

Finn.

“You should’ve said yes.” 

 

She goes to scream again and he stomps down hard on her stomach. She sputters and curls in on her self, all while he watches with no emotion.

“They’ll never believe a slut like you.” 

 

She pulled herself up from the floor eventually, pain soaring through her. She changed into her gym clothes while sobbing, needing to cover her now battered body. 

She’s aware her face is covered in blood from the cut on her forehead, and she turns to look at the bench. 

There’s blood on the wall, bench and floor below. 

Santana grabs her gym bags and runs, she runs until she’s out of the building and into the parking lot. When she gets to the car she bursts out into heavy sobs. She doesn’t know what to do.

After debating in her head, she decides to drive to the ER. While there the doctors try to prod as gently as they could, but Santana refused to let them examine her or perform a rape kit. She didn’t even leave her name with them. 

She did however, give them her gym back full of the clothes she was wearing. When the nurses had their backs turned, she fled.

 

It’s been days, and Santana has barely been able to get herself out of bed. No one will believe her, so what’s the point?

What’s the point in anything?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood is found, and police is called. People start to notice things, and Puck and Quinn are ready to find out what’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is more so from the glee clubs perspective, with a little look at what Santana’s home life is like.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll delve deeper in that in more chapters

It was a random Cheerio who discovered the blood in the locker room. After screaming bloody murder, she had ran to sues office.

The usually stoic woman’s face turned in concern at the sight of the partially dried blood. She looks around briefly, noticing the only locker still opened. Sues been in here enough times to know the owner.

 

Santana.

She sends the upset girl to the nurses office to calm down, taking out her phone and dialing 911. 

 

Xxxxxxxxx

The police took photos, dna evidence, anything they could to sort out what happened. It’s all the school was talking about, that something had happened in the girls locker room. 

Sue was questioned by the police, but she held back the information she had. She wasn’t sure what could’ve happened, but it involved her Cheerio, a girl the stoic woman has actually come to care for, and she was going to figure out what happened.

Showing up to the girls house the next day, Sue banged on the girls door. 

“Lopez! Open the door right now!” Sue demanded.

After a couple more attempts, the door creaked open, Santana only showing the unbruised side of her face. 

“You need to let me in, right now.” Sue said, softer this time.

“Just go away Sue.” Santana croaked out.

“If you don’t open the door I’ll be forced to kick you off the Cheerios.” It was an empty threat, but one Sue get desperate enough to make.

“Fine, I was going to quit anyway.” Santana responded, moving away from the door.

“What? Santana-“

“Please Sue, please go away.” Santana whispered desperately, shutting the door.

Sue originally thought Santana May have roughed a student up, knowing her temper. But after what she just witnessed, she knew something really bad happened.

She digs out the paper card the detective had given her, punching in the digits as she gets into her car.

“Hi, detective? Yeah, I just realized something.” 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was a couple days before Santana pulled herself from her bed and got dressed for school. She didn’t want to go, but her mother decided to finally come home again, stinking of booze and throwing her empty bottle onto her bed, telling her she was late for school.

She wasn’t, but school is better than home when her mother was there. 

She threw on some faded jeans and a black hoodie, leaving her house, all the while ignoring her mother's shouts to get her more vodka, and trudged to her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Did you see Santana today? She looked awful.” Quinn said with a concerned frown.

“She would barely look at me! And she had a bad cut.” Brittany responded sadly.

“Guys, it’s Santana, she’s probably just angry about something.” Kurt responded casually.

“No, she quit the Cheerios, even coach looked upset!” Brittany responded quickly. 

“That’s not the only thing she quit.” Mr schue announced, walking into the choir room. 

“She quit glee?!?!” Rachel practically squealed.

“She told me after spanish, I tried to talk to her about whatever is going on, she jumped away from me like a burned her and announced she’s leaving glee club.” Schue continues with a deep frown.

“Who cares.” Finn shrugs.

“What the hells the matter with you?” Quinn asks angrily.

“What? We all know she’s a bitch. We’re better off without her here.” Finn responds.

“How could you say that? If anything we need her for competitions, let alone the fact she’s walking around with a massive bruise and cut on her face.” Rachel bursts out in anger.

“Seriously? Santana looks like she’s been hit with a car and all you care about is the fact you’ve to fill in her solo?” Quinn scoffs in anger.

“Of course not! You’re twisting my words!” Rachel fired back.

“How could that possibly be twis-“

“Enough!!!” Mr schue shouts.

“Now I know we’re worried, but if Santana won’t tell us what happened, we can’t force her.” He continues calmly.

“Screw you.” Puck announces, standing up and heading for the door.

“Puck!”

“No! I know Santana, this isn’t her, I’m going to go find out what happened.” Puck retorts angrily.

“I’m coming with you.” Quinn responds, already walking after Puck.

Brittany wanted to go to, Santana was her girlfriend after all. Rachel convinced her to let Quinn and Puck try first, offering to take her for ice cream instead. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Quinn says quietly, staring at Pucks profile as he drives.

“It has to be Q, even if someone was to lay one on her, we both know San would stand her ground and tell us about it after.”

“But instead she’s withdrawing.” 

“Like last time but-“

“Different.”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know your thoughts and comments!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Puck pay a visit to Santana.
> 
>  
> 
> Emotions are high and we get a peak at how the trio met.
> 
> Sad chapter :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry I’ve been MIA, but I’m back and have not given up on this story!
> 
> I’m not really following any plot of the show, as it has SO many annoying holes to it. 
> 
> This is set in junior year though.

Quinn and Puck arrive outside Santana’s house in record time. Turning off the engine, Puck turns to Quinn nervously. The blonde lets out a heavy sigh, shooting a small smile towards the boy before they both exit the car.

Despite appearances in school, Puck and Quinn cared deeply for Santana. They’ve known her since kindergarten, when Puck stole Quinns chocolate bar and Santana kicked him in the crotch and made him apologise. 

Well, she did grow up with Puck, seen as their mothers were bestfriends, and Puck had grown up feeling like she was his sister. The same with Santana, hence kicking him in the crotch to teach him how to behave around other girls.

Santana was actually the first one to call him Puck.

 

“Are you okay?” Quinn asks, noticing how zoned out he is.

“Yeah, I'm just worried.” He responds softly.

They make their way up towards Santana front door, Puck reaching out and knocking firmly on it. There was no answer. Puck sighs impatiently, knocking on the door more firmly this time.

“Look Santana it’s just me and Quinn, I know you’re in there.” Puck says loudly.

He continues to knock at a rapid rate, signalling Quinn to join in.

“We won’t stop knocking until you let us in.” Quinn shouts.

Not even 2 minutes later and the door is thrown open, revealing an exhausted but angry Latina. Before she can even open her mouth, Puck pushes his way in gently, followed by a slightly sheepish Quinn who ignores the angry latinas gaze.

“What do you want?” Santana asks quietly, closing the door slowly.

“What’s going on S?” Quinn asks, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The latina responds, moving further into the room, watching Puck fall down onto the couch next to Quinn.

“Cut the bullshit Tana, what’s wrong?” Puck says sternly, sitting forward.

Santana flinches slightly at the words, sitting in the armchair across from the couch. She practically curls into it.

“Nothing. I had enough of Sue being such a bitch all the time and everyone in glee hates me.” Santana responds evenly.

“That’s not true S.” Quinn says softly, head tilted.

“Bullshit. Rachel told me the only job i’d ever get would be on a pole. Everyone calls me satan.” Santana responds, hurt deep in her eyes.

“Dude everyone knows that your bitchy comments are just your way of protecting yourself, they where really worried about you today.” Puck responds, softer this time.

“Can we please address the elephant in the room? “ Quinn practically begs with worried eyes.

“What happened to your face San?” Puck finishes.

Santana stiffens considerably at that, I mean she knew it was coming, but it was still hard hearing those words.

“And don’t give us some bullshit excuse S. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.” Quinn responds more sternly.

“What are you talking about?” Santana asks quietly, eyes wide.

“The locker room. One day it’s clean and so is your face, the next there’s blood everywhere and your face is messed up.” Puck answers honestly.

“Santana, I got a peak of the place before it was completely swarmed. Your locker was the only one that was open, and there was blood on it too.” Quinn continues softly.

“Please just stop this.” Santana begs, standing up abruptly, wincing slightly at the speed.

“Please San, you’re hurting, let us help. What happened in there?” Puck asks, standing up too.

Santana flinches violently as she watches Puck jump up. She knows that logically Puck would never hurt her, but she can’t help it as she sees flashes of that day in her mind again.

“Please drop it, please.” Santana begs brokenly, tears filling her eyes and dropping quickly down her face.

It’s been a long time since Puck or Quinn have seen Santana like this, and that scares them. 

“What did they do honey?” Quinn asks, the pet name slipping out as steps closer to the crying latina.

“I told him no I-I told him to go away but he wouldn’t listen.” Santana sobs, dropping to the floor.

Quinn silently drops next to her, wide surprised eyes locking with Pucks who has already sat back down on the couch. She thought the girl was just beaten badly, could she of been? Oh god.

“H-he slammed the locker in my face and grabbed me. He threw me onto the bench and he slammed my face again cause I t-tried to scream.” Santana said through heavy sobs, clinging to Quinns hand.

“It hurt s-so bad I- oh god.” Santana cries, trying to catch her breathe.

“What did he do?” Quinn whispers through her own tears, already knowing the answer.

“H-he raped me.” Santana responds, crashing into the blondes arms.

Puck stands up, walking behind the couch to pace, trying to calm down. An angry man is not what his friend- hell, sister needed. When he stops seeing red, her walks over to the pair, carefully sitting down on Santana’s other side, not wanting to scare her.

As Santana slowly calms down, she pulls away from Quinn, turning instead to sink into Pucks arms. Puck wraps his arm around her loosely, gently rocking from side to side.

“Who did this to you?” He asks quietly, watching Quinn wipe her face.

“It doesn’t matter, no one will believe me.” Santana responds emotionlessly. 

“We believe you.” Quinn responds, shuffling to make eye contact with the Latina.

Santana sighs shakily, snuggling in deeper to Pucks chest. Puck smells nothing like him, she feels safe in his arms like this. Ugh, now she sounds straight. A sudden thought has her peeling her head from Pucks chest.

“Brittany-” Santana starts wide eyed.

“Is okay San, Rachel took her to ice cream. We can explain everything to her when you’re ready.” Quinn responds, taking the latinas hand gently.

Santana nods, settling back down again.

“Not to be the buzzkill of a niceish moment, but you never answered my question.” Puck says gently.

 

“It was Finn.”

 

Quinn responds with “What?” at the same time Puck says “I’m gonna kill that asshole.” 

“He said that no one would believe me cause i’m the local slut.” Santana responds quietly.

“But that’s not even true.” Puck says heatedly.

Santana sits up at this, looking at both Puck and Quinn.

“It doesn’t matter, that’s what everyone believes about me.” Santana responds sadly.

“Listen to me, even if you slept with every person in this school, it doesn’t make you any less believable. No means no and you never gave consent.” Quinn says strongly.

“Plus you have an even better case San, cause there’s no way he could argue that you did want it.” Puck responds, a knowing look on his face.

Quinn just looks confused, which makes Santana sigh.

“Quinn i’m, i’m gay. All of the stories about having sex with me are all made up, including Pucks ones.” Santana says, not really caring anymore about what she would think.

“Especially mine, she’s like my sister.” Puck responds with a slight grimace. 

“Santana, I don’t care who you love, once you’re happy, i’m happy.” Quinn responds with a smile.

“Thanks Q.” Santana responds, a small but real smile gracing her face for the first time in days. 

“Finn will not get away with this, but what the hell do we do?” Puck asks.

“Sue.” Santana says quietly.

“Come again?” Quinn says confused.

“Sue came here the other day, i’m pretty sure she came to the same conclusion you guys did. Tomorrow at school, I think I need to talk to her.” Santana says.

“Do you need us with you?” Puck asks protectively.

“Ummm… Puck if you could come as support that would be great. Q, if you wanted to, could you explain things to Brittany? I barely got through telling you guys and I know you have a way with words.” Santana says slowly.

“Of course San, now come on.” Quinn says, standing up.

“What?” Santana asks, still on the floor.

“Santana this place reeks of alcohol but I smell none off of you, you’re staying the night with me.” Quinn responds, reaching her hand out to the girl.

“Quinn i’ll be fine.” Santana responds, accepting her hand.

“With everything that’s happened, you shouldn’t be alone.” Puck pipes up gently.

“Guys it’s okay I-”

“No San. I can see in your eyes how sad you are, how numb. If I left you here alone and something happened to you, i’d never forgive myself. Please.” Quinn begs, eyes watery.

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome as always!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana talks to Sue
> 
> Quinn talks to Brittany
> 
> The ball starts rolling on the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Brittany in this chapter!

It was absolutely nerve wracking for Santana to walk into school the next day. She knew she had to speak with Sue, and the thought of that terrified her. What if she didn't believe her?

Quinn and Puck flanked her sides protectively, glaring daggers at anyone who dared to look their way. Santana was really, really grateful for those two. The latina walked by a couple members of the glee club, but she could barely look at them. 

Then she locked eyes with an impossibly sad looking Brittany.

“Q?” Santana said, motioning her head.

“On it.” Quinn responds, gently squeezing the girls arm before walking up to Brittany.

Brittanys eyes followed Santana's movement until she was out of sight. The latina swallowed heavily, hating how she couldn’t have that conversation herself. She was so weak.

As her mind began to spiral, she came to a halt in the now empty hallway.

“Hey, Tana what’s wrong?” Puck says, slipping out his old nickname for her.

“Im pathetic.” Santana responds, eyes downcast.

“What?” Puck responds, standing in front of her.

“I can’t even tell Brittany myself.” Santana responds angrily.

“Listen to me, not being able to talk to the girl you’re in love with about the worst day of your life does not make you pathetic.” Puck says, bending down to catch the latinas eyes.

Santana slowly nods before pushing Puck gently to continue walking. She didn’t believe him, and he knew it, but she accepted his response nonetheless. They reach Sue’s office in no point.

“You can do this.” Puck says gently, opening the door without knocking.

“Puckerman, what can I do for you?” Sue says in disinterest, not yet spotting Santana who lingered outside still.

“Coach, you need to sit down for what you’re about to hear.” Puck says in a completely serious tone.

The tone threw Sue off, who had been standing by her trophies polishing them. Her eyes widen slightly as Santana shuffles her way in, sitting down in the seat in front of her desk. Sue immediately sits, sensing the seriousness.

“I need to tell you something. If I don’t, I-I feel like i’ll explode.” Santana says quietly, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Sue responds, having never seen Santana like this.

“Remember the-” Santana takes a shaky breath. “The blood.” she finishes.

Sue can only nod, her fears confirmed.

“It was mine.” Santana responds shakily, eyes already welling up.

“What happened sweetheart?” Sue responds gently, leaning forward towards the girl.

At this point, Puck, who was hanging in the back, walked up to place his hand protectively on the latinas shoulder.

“I was raped.” 

For a couple of minutes the only sound heard in the room was Santana’s sniffles as she desperately tried to stop crying. 

“Who?” Was all Sue could muster.

Santana, who was now shaking, bit her lip. His words echoed in her head. They won’t believe you. You’re a slut. Slut.Slut.Slut. 

“Santana.” Puck says gently, bringing her back to the present.

“I can’t.” Santana whispered tearfully.

“Can I?” Puck whispered back.

After receiving a slight nod from the Latina, Puck straightened up and looked the coach straight in the eye.

“It was Finn. Finn hudson.”

 

\-------------------

 

“Hey Brittany.” Quinn says gently as she approached.

“Is Santana mad at me?” Brittany asks sadly.

“What? Britt no, I don’t think she has the ability to ever be mad at you.” Quinn responds honestly.

“But she won’t look at me. She didn’t come over on friday, we ALWAYS have a sleepover on fridays.” Brittany responds, eyes filling with tears.

“There’s a reason for that B but it’s not what you think. Can we go somewhere to talk?” Quinn responds.

Brittany nods silently, following Quinn as the girl leads her to the choir room. Mr Schue was currently teaching, and all the glee clubbers would be at class, so it’s the perfect place to talk about this.

Quinn locked both doors just in case.

“Listen B, this is not going to easy to talk about. Are you ready?” Quinn says softly.

Brittany nods quickly, turning in her seat to face the other blonde fully.

“Remember when that cheerio found all that blood in our locker room?” Quinn starts carefully.

“Yeah, it sounded really scary.”

“Well, that was Santana’s.” Quinn says, deciding not to beat around the bush.

Brittany gasped loudly, covering her mouth.

“Brittany, she was hurt. Really badly. That’s why she didn’t come over, and can’t look at you.” Quinn continues.

“What happened? Who did this? I know Santana can say mean words but she doesn’t deserve to be hurt.” Brittany responds.

“Brittany…” Quinn pauses, god this was so hard.#

“Just tell me Quinn.” Brittany responds, biting her shaking bottom lip.

“She was raped.” Quinn says in a whisper.

 

“Oh god.” 

Brittany stands up, she thinks she’s going to be sick. Tears blurred her vision as a sob escapes her throat. They recently learned all about that, how it can really fuck a person up. This happened to Santana, her Santana. 

Quinn wraps her arms around the sobbing blonde, gently stroking her back and whispering to her until she calmed down. Quinn let her own tears fall as she held the blonde, hoping the Latina’s talk with the coach went well. 

 

\-----------

 

“Okay, yeah, thanks.” Sue says down the phone before hanging up.

“So?” Puck responds impatiently, hand gently squeezing Santana’s.

“They got the bag Santana left. The hospital staff kept it, just incase.” Sue says with a relieved smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a rape kit done I-I just couldn’t let them-um.” Santana says awkwardly.

“You have nothing to apologise for okay?” Sue responds, placing a gentle hand to the girls shoulder.

“We need to go to the hospital now though.” Sue continued, gesturing for the teenager to follow her out the door.

“Why?” Santana responds anxiously.

“Even though it’s been almost a week, they would still like you to be examined, even to prove damage. Plus they need to take a DNA test to prove the blood in the locker room was yours.” Sue responds.

“Okay. Plus um, they’ll have his.” Santana responded.

“How?” Sue responds as they walk the halls.

“I gave them that bag because he… he finished, on my cheerios top.” Santana responds awkwardly.

“Atta girl Santana.” Sue responds with a smile, placing an arm briefly around the girl.

As their walking, Santana spots two familiar blondes. Brittany and Quinn walk hand in hand towards them, and the latina can see how much the taller blonde has to restrain herself from running.

Brittany drops Quinns hand as they get closer, walking in front of the Latina while keeping some space between them. 

“Can I?” Brittany asks shyly.

“Please.” 

Santana is then engulfed by Brittany. The blonde holds her gently, before the Latina tightens her hold, silently telling her to do the same. Brittany gladly does, nuzzling into the girls neck as hot tears fall. 

She places a discreet kiss to the girls slightly exposed shoulder, which spoke a thousand words to Santana. They pull away slowly from one another, knowing they had an audience. 

“Please come with me I-I need you.” Santana whispers tearfully. 

“Of course I will.” Brittany whispers back. 

After a lot of arguing, Santana was able to convince Puck and Quinn to stay at school, considering they shouldn’t really be missing school. Plus, there was already rumors flying around about Santana, and they needed to make sure that Finn wasn’t becoming suspicious.

At the hospital, Santana finally met the detectives working her case. Well, two of them at least. They were both women, which Santana really appreciated. They also had kind, understanding eyes, that were void of judgement. 

They held off interviewing her until after the kit was done, which Santana appreciated. She needed this out of the way. Santana clutched Brittany's hand like a lifeline, practically begging the nurse to let the blonde come with her.

The nurse was more than happy to allow it, to which Santana blew out a breath of relief. After getting into the hospital gown, Santana lay on the bed. As she propped her legs up, they began to shake. 

“Hey Sannie, it’s okay, I'm here.” Brittany cooed gently, holding the Latinas hand.

“I know I just- I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Santana responds shakily, tears falling silently.

Brittany has never seen her this way ever, it was terrifying.

“This is completely normal Santana, just know that you’re safe.” piped up the doctor with a kind voice, getting in place for the exam. 

As the doctor began the exam, Santana turned to bury her head into Brittanys chest. The blonde in turn stroked her hair gently, heart broken at hearing Santana’s pained cries.

\-----------------

“So?” Olivia, the main detective, asked expectantly as the doctor approached. 

“Well no semen as we expected, but there's extensive trauma to this girl. The tearing this girl endured can only be explained by forcible penetration. Medically, there’s no way this was consensual sex.” the doctor responds, handing over her written findings.

“Thank you doctor.” Olivia responds, throwing a sad glance to her partner before the pair walked towards the room.

Sue hangs back, finally letting her tears fall. 

\----------------

“Hi Santana, my names Olivia and this is Amanda. Can we talk to you?” Olivia asks gently.

Santana can only nod. She was currently sitting up, still in her gown, hand still clutching Brittanys. 

“Can Brittany stay? Please?” Santana asks, feeling pathetic.

“Of course she can.” Amanda pipes up, smiling at the pair.

“I know this is hard, but i’m going to need you to explain everything that happened, even small things can help.” Olivia says, moving closer to the teenager.

Santana explained everything that happened, everything she remembered. She made sure to tell every detail, knowing not to leave anything out. 

“He said that no one would believe me, because i’m the school slut. But, none of that is even true, it’s all talk.” Santana responds, already crying.

“Even if it was honey that wouldn’t matter. There was no consent, that’s what matters.” Amanda responds gently.

“There’s no way I would consent, and that’s a fact.” Santana responds.

“Is there something you haven’t told us?” Olivia asks curiously.

“I’m gay. I- i’m not out yet, but I'd never consent. Ever.” Santana responds, feeling Brittany hold her closer at her confession. 

Olivia smiles warmly at Santana, letting her know it wasn’t an issue with her personally. Santana lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She finally felt a tiny bit positive. She felt like she could do this. 

Maybe she could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! Also for anyone wondering the detectives are from law and order: SVU! mini Ohio crossover


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, shit goes down in this chapter, so strap in!

It was mid glee practice when they were interrupted by two older women walking through the door with an almost cocky amount of confidence. 

“Can I help you?” Mr Schue asks with a polite smile.

“You can by telling me which one of you is Finn hudson.” the Brunette woman responds with a smile.

“Um, I’m finn. What’s going on?” Finn says almost nervously.

“Hi Finn, I’m detective Benson, this here is Detective Rollins and we’re here for you DNA.” Benson spoke up, smile still in place as she waves the swab around.

“Why?” Finn asks slowly, staring at the pair. 

“Open wide.” Benson says with an almost fake niceness.

“Can you even do this without a parent present?” Mr Schue asks in concern.

“We have a warrant for it, which your principal has after guiding us to this room.” Rollins speaks up with a smirk. 

After swabbing his cheek, the detectives turn to leave. 

“You never said what this was about?” Finn practically shouts.

“I think you know.” Benson responds with a fake smile before turning and leaving.

Puck and Quinn share a look of disbelief and happiness.

 

\-----------------

 

“You should have seen it S, they where so fucking badass.” Puck says in awe.

“Seriously, you should have seen his face.” Quinn adds with a grin.

“Let’s just hope everything goes well.” Santana says with a slight sigh.

“It will.” Puck responds strongly.

“Yeah. you’re coming back to school tomorrow right?” Quinn asks.

“Yeah.” 

“We’ll protect you Sannie.” Brittany responds , holding the Latina closer to her chest.

\----------------------

Santana had at least one class with the 3 of them all day, thankfully never having to be on her own. Rumors were flying around school about the detectives and Finn, and she was terrified of being left alone with him.

He knew, he had to know.

Despite this, she wanted to feel like herself again, even a shred of that. She missed glee, she hasn’t gone back since her storm out. She couldn’t be in the same room as him any more. But she missed everyone, even though it feels like none of them missed her.

She clutches Brittany’s hand as she walks into the choir room later that day, feeling uneasy as all eyes fall on her. The uneasiness stays as she realises Finn wasn’t in the room yet. 

“Santana! Welcome back, we have all missed you.” Rachel chirps excitedly.

“You have?” Santana asks in disbelief.

“Of course, we’ve been worried Santana, happy to see you back.” Kurt pipes up, genuine smile on his face.

Brittany squeezes her hand in delight, opening her mouth to say something before slamming it shut. Looking up, Santana felt her blood run cold. Finn had just walked, or more accurately, stormed into the room. When he sees the Latina, the anger in his eyes alone is enough to make Santana shake in fear.

“How could you do this?! You’re going to ruin my life!” Finn shouts angrily, storming up the girl. 

“You did that all on your own.” Santana responds strongly, squaring her shoulders.

“I warned you what would happen!” Finn screamed in her face.

“You’re getting what you deserve.” Santana glared, willing her shaking body to stop.

“You stupid slut.” Finn laughs humorlessly.

Santana didn’t even get a chance to respond before Finn roughly shoves her, sending her crashing to the ground. The Latina smacks her head off of the hard floor, having not expected the sudden movement. Her vision blurs with the pain for a couple seconds, before focusing on the utter chaos that has erupted.

Puck was all over Finn, she could vaguely make out the threats thrown out of his mouth. Rachel was screaming and crying, go figures. Blue and hazel eyes cloud her vision, and Santana can only blink a couple times waiting for bout of dizziness to pass before realising they where speaking.

“Sannie? Are you okay?” came Brittanys soft and scared voice.

“Santana? Can you sit up? Are you hurt?” Quinn breathes quickly. 

Santana sits up slowly, wincing as she holds her head. By now Puck has been dragged off of Finn by Sam and Mike, while Finn tries to push himself up to his knees.

“I’m fine.” Santana mutters, staring at Finn.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Rachel screams from behind Santana.

The Latina can only close her eyes and wait for the berating to come from the smaller brunette. To her surprise, she peaks an eye on to see Rachel standing in front of her protectively, hands planted on her hips.

“What?” Finn can only say in shock and confusion.

“How dare you lay a hand on her like that!” Rachel shouts angrily.

“She’s setting me up Rachel! My life will be over!” Finn says, jumping up and marching up to Rachel.

“What are you even talking about Finn? Is this about those detectives taking your dna?” Rachel responds in frustration.

At this point, Santana has stood up, staring wide eyed at the scene playing out in front of her. Her heart is pounding, almost as though she knows that any second now Finn is going to tell everyone she’s just a stupid slut. 

“Yes! And it’s all her fault” Finn screamed, throwing his arms in the air.

He was hysterical at this point. He was sweating, shaking and couldn't stop shouting. Puck took out his phone and began recording everything a couple minutes ago, just knowing this idiot would say something incriminating in his state.

Rachel suddenly got quiet. She turned slightly to make eye contact with the shaking latina. Turning back slowly, Rachel stared at the boy she thought she loved.

“Why did they need your DNA?” Rachel asks quietly.

“What? I-i don’t know.” Finn stutters at the unexpected question.

“No! No. answer me right now Finn why did they need your DNA?!” Rachel practically screams this time

“Because that slut had next day regrets and now my life is ruined!!” Finn screams loudly.

“That’s not true you asshole!!” Puck shouts, trying to get to him again but is blocked by Sam. 

“What?” Rachel asks, not being able to process anything.

Santana was a shaking mess behind all the commotion. Brittany stood next to her, not touching just incase it was triggering to her. The blonde kept telling her they could just leave, one of the doors were right behind them. But she needed to be here. She needed to speak up.

“I said no.” Santana says, quietly but strong.

The commotion in the choir room stops all the sudden at the Latina’s comment. Walking up to Finn with confidence she didn’t know she had anymore, Santana lifts her head up.

“You asked me to take your virginity, and I told you no, so you followed me into the locker room and did it anyway.” Santana said louder this time.

“Finn..” Rachel says from slightly behind the Latina.

“Don’t listen to her Rachel she’s lying!” Finn shouts, shooting a dangerous look to the Latina.

“I said no!” Santana shouts angrily.

“No means nothing coming from a slut like you.” Finn said in a low, dangerous tone. 

“Fuck you.” Santana spits.

“You already did. Round two?” Finn grins maniacally, reaching out and grabbing the Latinas hips.

“Don’t touch me!” Santana screams, slamming her fists onto both of the boys arms frantically.

Sam, who had been holding Puck back, let go of him to turn and punch Finn directly in the face. He’s normally a man against violence, but he felt sick to his stomach at the realisation of what Finn done to her. 

Santana began to cry the second he let go of her, only being able to see horrible flashbacks to that day in her head. Looking around the choir room she can only see sad, shocked eyes. Her breathing began to increase and all she knew was that she needed to get out of here. 

Santana turns quickly, not registering any of the questions thrown her way as she sprints out of the room as fast as she could. She runs out of the school and straight down the street easily. All that cardio with Sue really paid off in this moment.

She keeps running for what feels like forever until she realises she’s in a park far enough away from school. It’s one her and Brittany used to go to all the time a couple years ago. She keeps running, ignoring the burning in her chest until she gets to a familiar spot.

It’s one she went to whenever she wanted to be alone, a small little ridge in an unknown part of the park. She sat down and began to sob heavily. She couldn’t believe everyone found out the way that they did. She couldn’t stand the way everyone was looking at her.

She was desperately trying to catch her breathe while heavy sobs still wracked through her body. She wanted to be alone. She couldn’t keep on being this burden to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, lemme know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Let me hear your thoughts :)


End file.
